Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system for the connection of a personal computer, operating as a terminal emulator, to a host system in a manner which allows data existent in the host system to be extracted from the host, manipulated by a personal computer using a conventional personal computer program, and the modified data returned to the host system for storage.
In particular, the invention pertains to a personal computer terminal emulation system which accommodates a first, emulation, operating mode in the host in conventional fashion and a second, personal computer, operating mode in which data extracted from the host system while operating in the emulation mode may be processed with conventional personal computer application programs.